


Icy Embrace

by Selene467



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Astrals - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, I don't really know what this even is.., Ice Magic, Kidnapping sort of, No Plot/Plotless, Plot Bunny, evil shiva?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene467/pseuds/Selene467
Summary: A council meeting goes awry when an astral shows up and claims the young Prince Noctis.





	Icy Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some random thing that popped into my head like half an hour ago and I thought why the heck let it waste away in my documents, lets just put it out there and see what happens.
> 
> I have no plot, no thoughts no nothing. If this does eventually lead into a plot that would be great but I have literally no idea where to take this or where it even came from. All I know is FFXV won't leave my head and thus this happened.

The council meeting had gone smoothly, for a change, for which Regis was grateful as it was the first of many Noctis would attend. His son behaved admirably, despite the clear confusion he tried to hide during certain subjects. Noctis was young, he had a lot to learn, but Regis was confident he would get there.  
  
The current arguement going on was draining Regis' patience however, but before he could step in someone else interrupted. Noctis suddenly leaped from his chair with a gasp drawing all eyes and silencing all in the room.  
  
"Your highness?" Ignis Scientia cautiously moved to stand, to aid Noctis, but the prince stumbled away from his seat, nearly tripping over his feet in his haste to get away.  
  
By now, everyone had risen from their seats, wondering what was going on. It became very clear, Noctis was not just causing a scene. He released a stuttering puff of breathe that turned visible in the air, as if it were freezing.  
  
"Noctis?" his son's shield, Gladiolus Amicitia moved forward but again Noctis stepped back, stumbling in his haste. Or perhaps because he was injured?  
  
"By the astrals!" One of the councilmen pointed a shaking finger at Noctis.  
  
Ice was forming in his hair, on his face, his fingers, everywhere! "Son!" Regis hastened towards him but a wall of frigid air cut him off before vanishing as if it had never been there. Noctis, in the meanwhile had his arms wrapped around himself as he shook violently. His eyes looked at something only he could see and when he spoke it was with confusion and pain.  
  
"Who...are...you?"  
  
_There was someone there? Someone Noctis could see? Something or someone who wished to do him harm?!_  
  
Regis was done being cautious. No one threatened his child! He raised his hand, the ring shining brightly at his silent command and a barrier was formed around Noctis. A loud screech echoed through the massive throne room, startling all inside.  
  
"Show yourself!" Regis commanded.  
  
The air seemed to move around them until it coalesced into one spot, turning into a mini-tornado. It swirled violently before the barrier protecting Noctis. When it dispersed with a sudden implosion, a woman stood before them.  
  
Dark hair, green eyes and pale skin. She looked like a normal person, except for the power clearly radiating off of her. The sound of metal sliced the silence that followed the woman's reveal. Both Clarus and Gladiolus had taken up arms sensing the threat to their respective charges.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with my son?"  
  
The woman did not speak to him. She stared him down with a gaze as cold as ice. Slowly, her dark hair turned pale, her skin began to glow a faint blue and her green eyes turned a shocking shade of purple. This was no ordinary woman.  
  
This was an _astral_. _Shiva_ had appeared before them.  
  
She lifted one of her feet and stepped into the very air, floating gracefully above the floor. She turned in the air and reached for Noctis but Gladiolus stepped in between. His reward was to be thrown across the room, slamming into the steps leading up to the throne.  
  
"You cannot have him!" Regis yelled even as despair gripped his heart. He could not stand against an astral, but for his son he would try.  
  
Shiva turned to look at Regis, floating ever so gently to the side of Noctis. She placed one finger against the barrier without looking away from Regis. In a haunting, cold voice she declared:  
  
_**"He is already mine."**_  
  
The barrier instantly froze, then cracked and fell to pieces around his son. A cloud of snow momentarily covered Noctis and Shiva. Everyone rushed forward but when the cloud settled, Shiva....and Noctis....were gone.  
  
  
_tbc ?_


End file.
